Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Blazing BrightHeart
Summary: Another Pike/OC in the Lilly Flower Cycle. ONESHOT songfic based on the song "Why Don't You Kiss Her" by Jesse McCartney. Rated K plus because i'm paranoid!


**Why Don't You Kiss Her**

**By Blaze**

**Description: Finally able to talk to each other, Lilly and Christopher Pike become friends, and Chris struggles through emotions of wanting to kiss Lilly. Fun fluff.**

**Credit: Lilly Belongs to me, nothing else does. **

**Note: Song is Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
_

Christopher Pike went down the hall slowly but surely. It had been almost 8 weeks since the incident with Nero and he was now determined to meet Lilly officially. The girl who worked with shuttles had been on his mind since the incident. He wasn't surprised either if when the Centurian Slug drugged him, he told Nero about Lt. Commander Chekov. The door loomed now in front of him, and gathering himself, he walked into the shuttle bay. It was mostly quiet, except for Lilly, who was working with some piece of machinery. She raised her head, hearing the door open, and he found himself looking into her eyes once again. "Hello sir!" She said happily, obviously having a good day. "Commander. I know I haven't talked to you at all, but I just wanted to say..." She stopped him. "Your name is Christopher Pike, Admiral, and you're sorry you haven't introduced yourself to me before. I'm Lilliana Melora Chekov, but you probably knew that from the crew manifests." He began to open his mouth but she stopped him again. "Yes I'd love to be friends."

_Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

It's been maybe two months since that fateful day, and Lilly's been a great help when it comes to hearing about Kirk's recent escapades. She's always ready to fill him in. As he tries to sleep, he can't help but think about her. She's so willing to be open to him and she's such a good listener. So many what if's going through his mind, and the little voice inside his head saying, "Why don't you kiss her Chris?"

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

Why shouldn't he tell her? She was completely understanding of everything, as if she could read his mind. She wouldn't mind. Would she? Did she even feel the same way?

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

The Enterprise is in orbit and Lilly's visiting after what seems like an eternity. He's sitting outside with her in the Mohave sun. The sun shines on her hair and he wonders if it's really so brown as he thought, but maybe a golden dark red? She shakes her head a little, the dark strands falling away from her eyes. "I can't believe Pavel would shake me off like that to be with his friends. I mean I can understand him not wanting his big sister hanging on him, but he's still my little brother never-the-less." Her dark brown eyes are focused on the landscape. He places his hand on her tiny wrist, and she jumps making her hair flying as she turns to him. She simply smiles and looks back out at the landscape. All he wants to do is tell her what his heart was telling him, but that wouldn't help their relationship at all.__

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  


Should he?It's just them out here. The hardest thing she would do is shut him out, and even then he couldn't bear that. If she did like him back, he'd never know unless he took the chance...but not today. Maybe sometime else?

_  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

What would she say if he kissed her? Would she walk down that narrow road by his house and never show up again? Or would she tell him that she felt exactly the same way and promise to stay by his side no matter what?

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

He had to take the chance. He took her hand. "Lilly?" She turned, brown eyes meeting hazel, a smile on her lips. "Yep?" He then leaned forward and kissed her. Lilly shut her eyes and for her, everything melted away. The hard life she had before, the years of being last in line to be promoted, it all melted away. She breathed his smell, something so uniquely him; like aftershave and prairie dust. His hand is playing softly in her hair and she places her hand on his shoulder as they draw apart.

"I love you Lilly Chekov."

She smiles, not so overbearing, but happy inside.

"I love you too, Chris Pike."__

Why don't you kiss her?

_A:N: So lots of fun there. Please R/R and flames will be given to the creatures of Delta Vega. Please no flames, criticism shall need to be PM'd to me._

_Thanks!_

_Rachel_


End file.
